


Love is for Losers

by lostinatango



Series: Kill Your Friends [3]
Category: Green Day, The Longshot (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinatango/pseuds/lostinatango
Summary: Kevin learns what he can do when the tables are turned (rough draft).
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Kevin Preston
Series: Kill Your Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455544
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love is for Losers

Kevin looked over at Billie who briefly looked at him before turning his attention back to Tre. They, Tre, Billie, Mike, Jason and Kevin had been practicing for an upcoming show, and throughout the session Billie had been avoiding the guitarist. Kevin scratched his chin before looking back down at his guitar and plucking out some chords while he waited for them to reset. He couldn’t understand Billie’s sudden attitude. They had spent plenty of time together this past year, practicing for shows, performing as The Longshot, and various other things and they had always found time to be with each. Mostly it was Billie who would text Kevin a time and place. Kevin would arrive and Billie sometimes had something elaborate planned, other times Billie would, for lack of better words jump him, all he appreciated and enjoyed. But these past few days, Billie hardly said anything outside talk about the music, the gig and other professional talk. 

After practice Kevin hardly talked to anyone as he gathered up his stuff before heading back to the hotel he was staying at while in town. As the door to his suite softly clicked closed, Kevin tossed himself on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. Fool, he thought, correction loser. Love is for losers and he definitely felt like a loser. He let out a long sigh as he absentmindedly kicked off his shoes and tried to figure out what the fuck was going on with Billie Joe. With his thoughts flying on everything and nothing, Kevin sighed again and pushed himself up to the top of the bed, propped himself up on the pillows and started humming a song. “Hey kid love is for losers now, alright, stupid kid, love is for losers now, alright.” The next thing he knew, he was being awoken by a knock on the door. Kevin grunted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and wondered how he fell asleep. Another knock came at the door, “Yeah, yeah I am coming hang on.” 

The guitarist grunted softly as he stood, and shuffled his way to the door, where a knock came again. “Damn man, I said I was coming,” Kevin said as he swung the door open. “Well I hope not without me.” Kevin stared at the smiling older man standing in front of him, usually he would have a snappy and dirtier come back, but he was too pissed at Billie to reply. The singer’s smiled disappeared and he tilted his head in confusion, “What’s wrong kid?” Kevin bit his tongue, he didn’t want to sound like a whinny kid, so he rolled his eyes instead, turned to walk back into the room, leaving Billie to catch the door before it closed on him and follow behind. “Seriously, Kevin what the fuck?” Billie asked. Kevin stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face the singer, “What the fuck is up with you Billie Joe? Most of today you ignore me and now,” Kevin sighed, “Now what you are here looking for a fuck?” The younger man threw up his hands in frustration and stared at Billie. 

Billie dropped his gazed and tugged at his shirt. Now it was Kevin’s turn to tilt his head and look uncertain. He hadn’t seen Billie Joe this way, until now, he only has seen a confident and dominant man. “Do you want a drink or something?” Kevin asked. Billie shook his head and remained silent. Kevin sighed, “Billie look at me.” After a moment or two Billie slowly looked up and held Kevin’s gaze, “What’s wrong Billie?” Billie took a deep breath and let it out, “You forget what producing a new Green Day album and now planning a mega tour does to me, it’s stressful. I gotta, like you know, be in control of everything.” Kevin smirked, “Well fuck you are always in control Billie Joe, so what?” Billie looked down and scratched the back of his neck. Unsure what to do or say, Kevin remained quiet and waited patiently for Billie to continue. Billie briefly closed his eyes before looking around the room as he spoke again, “It’s sometimes hard to always be in control, it you know, like wears you down.” The younger man looked carefully at his friend, Billie took a deep breath, and looked at Kevin. “Sometimes you just have to give up control, but you don’t know how someone might take it, so you avoid the situation instead.” Billie bit his lower lip. 

Suddenly Kevin realized what Billie was trying to say in his awkward way, for it was what he felt when Billie took control. He took a deep breath and then commanded, “Kneel Billie Joe.” Kevin watched Billie Joe’s body totally relaxed as he sank to his knees. The singers body went into the perfect submissive pose, shoulders relaxed, head bowed, ass resting on heels, palms facing up. Damn if Kevin wasn’t instantly hard just looking at him. The younger man rubbed his growing erection causing it to strain against his jeans. Now he saw what Billie saw in him all those times he sank to his knees before his mentor. The guitarist stepped in front of the older man, “Free me,” he commanded. Without making eye contact, Billie reached up and slowly unbuttoned Kevin’s jeans, slid the zipper all the way day and then pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down, just past his hips but no further, causing Kevin’s hardon to pop free bouncing slightly in front of the singer. The younger man caught Billie licking his lips as he stared waiting for the next command. 

“Suck me off,” Kevin softly but firmly commanded as he ran his fingers through the singer’s hair. The guitarist found himself moaning as he fought to stay on his feet. Billie wrapped his lips around his head, swirling his tongue over the sensitive nerves before sliding down the shaft. “Oh fuck, Billie Joe, yes!” Kevin growled as he wrapped his fingers around Billie’s hair and tugged gently but firmly causing Billie to moan around him. Kevin threw his head back and thrusted his hips forward, “Fuck yes.” The older man wrapped his fingers around Kevin’s shaft and tugged while increasing his sucking causing the guitarist to moan louder and dig his finger’s harder into the singer’s hair. It wasn’t long before Billie had Kevin rocking his hips thrusting harder and harder into his mouth. Billie grasped Kevin’s hips and dug a bit with his nails. The younger man cried out at the sensation. No matter how hard he tried, Kevin found himself losing his control, “Fuck I am gonna cum, and you’re gonna take all what I give,” he growled and looked down at Billie, who never raised his eyes, but just increase his suction around Kevin’s shaft and dug his nails harder into hips as if to say let him have it. The guitarist felt his balls grow tight. He thrusted one last time and came hard crying aloud holding Billie’s head tightly until he finished with a deep growl. 

As Kevin came back to his senses, he looked down at Billie who knelt so quietly in front of him, head bowed again. Kevin tucked himself into his briefs and did up his jeans. He laid a soft hand on Billie’s head and smiled. In a low sensual voice Kevin told Billie to strip for him. Slowly Billie stood up and began to take off each article of clothing, slowly seductively, it drove Kevin wild. He liked this change of positions, it made him appreciate their relationship ever more so than before. Billie soon stood naked before him, and Kevin let his eyes slowly graze over every inch of the singer’s skin from head to toe and back again. “Look at me,” Kevin demanded of the singer. Billie slowly raised his eyes to meet Kevin’s. Kevin smiled, “So beautiful.” The guitarist walked slowly over to the singer, placed a finger under Billie’s chin and stared deeply at Billie’s green eyes before closing his and pressing his lips against the older man’s in a tender kiss. Billie opened his mouth just enough to let Kevin slip in his tongue to dance with Billie’s. Billie let out a soft moan as Kevin ran his fingertips down Billie’s spine and back to around his shoulders. The younger man broke their kiss to lay soft kisses along Billie’s jaw, up to his ear, nipping softly at the lobe before tracing his tongue along the shell eliciting a moan from the older man. 

*“Shit you look so fuckable, mouth slacked open, eyes have closed filled with lust, breathing picking up as you try to anticipate my next move. You are so beautiful, Billie Joe.” Kevin joined his lips with Billie’s and kissed him hard and passionately, forcing his tongue in the singer’s mouth to prod and play. The younger man caressed his mentor’s shoulders, neck, and hair. Breaking the kiss Kevin stepped away from the gasping singer and traced his thumb over Billie’s swollen lips and happily grinned before looking serious and commanding Billie to look at him. Kevin loved how Billie’s eyes were full of lust and want, he leaned over and kissed him again before instructing him to kneel. The singer slowly sank to his knees and lower his gaze. The younger man ran his fingers through the older man’s hair before retreating to the dresser and his bag to grab a few things. 

As Kevin returned with provisions in hand, he leaned over to Billie’s ear and told him to crawl to the bed. The guitarist couldn’t help but smile as he watched the older man get onto all fours and slowly crawl to the bed, where he stopped and sat back on his heels waiting for the next command. “Lay on the bed.” Billie stood up his erection straining before him, he crawled up onto the king size bed, taking position in the middle before completely laying down. The younger man strolled slowly to the bed, laying his items on the corner. “Put you feet on the bed, bend your knees and spread your legs,” his kept his voice low and serious. Billie complied without any hesitation and Kevin couldn’t help but again smile at his mentor, so trusting, so vulnerable, so hot. He came and stood and the foot of the bed contently watching Billie totally relax, his eyes closed, waiting for him while he slowly under dressed, tossing his shirt aside and kicking his jeans and briefs off, before finding his way onto the bed. 

As Kevin came to rest between Billie’s legs he grabbed the bottle of lube from the corner, opened it and poured a small amount between Billie’s ass cheeks causing the singer to squirm a bit causing the guitarist to chuckle remembering how many times Billie had done it to him, feeling the cool liquid on hot flesh. He poured a little on his fingers before capping it and laying it next to him. The younger man reached between the singer’s legs and started to rub along the tender spot between Billie’s cheeks. Billie let out a low groan as Kevin slipped a lubed finger inside of him and started to slowly twist it in and out stretching him. “Don’t move your hips,” Kevin commanded. Billie fought hard to comply with Kevin’s command as the guitarist added two more fingers striking the sensitive bundle of nerves. The younger man watched as the older man bit his lower lip and tossed his head from side to side. The guitarist reached out with his other hand and grasped Billie’s hard throbbing cock. Billie let out a soft cry as Kevin began to pump his fist up and down. Billie tugged on the duvet trying his hardest not to move his hips though Kevin knew all he wanted to do was thrust up and hard. 

“Oh fuck,” Billie cried, “I’m gonna,” Kevin quickly released Billie and removed his fingers leaving Billie just on the edge of ecstasy causing the singer to cry out. The younger man grabbed the butt plug and lubed it up before pressing it again Billie’s hole. Kevin watched as Billie struggled to stay still as he slowly slipped the plug inside his ass. Billie moaned as the plug easily slipped in. Kevin pushed the singer’s legs together and straddled Billie’s slender thighs, “Fuck, it would almost be worth getting off right now, like this.” Billie glanced at Kevin with pleading eyes, Kevin smile, “Nah not yet, I think I much rather get you off fucking you instead.” Billie whimpered as the younger man brought their cocks together and pour a generous amount on both their cocks. Kevin tightened his fingers and rubbed his hand up and down creating incredible sensations for both of them. 

“Do you like this?” Kevin asked. Billie nodded his head and tried to control his ragged breathing. “Hmm, it is nice isn’t it.” Kevin continued to stroke until he felt Billie once again nearing the edge when he quickly eased his grip causing Billie to moan in frustration. He reached between Billie’s legs and tugged at the plug, “You ready for me Billie Joe, ready for me to fuck you?” He eased the plug out rocking the wide part in and out. “Oh god yes,” Billie cried out. “Yes what?” Kevin teased. “Fuck! Yes, I am so ready for you to fuck me,” Billie responded in between pants. Kevin smiled as he withdrew the plug and lubed up his cock. He slathered the liquid around as Billie watched closely in anticipation. The younger man, overcome with emotion, bent over and kissed his lover hard pouring all the passion he felt into that one motion. Billie returned the kissed with his over fervor, pushing his tongue into Kevin’s mouth causing him to moan, enjoying the tangle of tongues.

Breaking their kiss, Kevin leans back and gazes at Billie, his eyes for of lust and passion, his lips swollen and red from their crushing kissing, he never found Billie more beautiful than in this moment. The guitarist pressed his lip to the singer’s and gave him a gentle kiss. “I want you just like this, on your back, where I can see you, play with your beautiful cock while fucking you.” Billie let out a soft moan. Kevin plant one hand on the bed, next to Billie’s ribs, while he used that other one to line up his cock again Billie’s hole. “You ready?” he asked, Billie nodded, “Go slow, it’s been a while,” he cautioned the guitarist. Kevin nodded, “always,” and he pushed forward, causing Billie’s breath to hitch as he stretched him wide. He knew Billie was feeling that initial burn and paused, waiting for him to become accustom. The older man squeezed his eyes tight and nodded for Kevin to continue. Slowly, Kevin pushed forward enjoying how tight Billie felt around his cock, if he wasn’t careful, he would lose it all too soon. 

The younger man looked down at his mentor looking straight at him as he eased his way into Billie’s ass. The singer looked at Kevin through the long dark lashes of his half-closed eyes, his mouth gaped out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Kevin came to a sudden halt, if he didn’t, he would have cum right then and there. Slowly he began again and buried himself deep with a low moan. The guitarist leaned over and let his weight push on Billie’s erection causing the older man to cry out a bit. Once he was able to gain control, Kevin began pumping in and out of Billie, slowly, torturously. He watched with pleasure as Billie closed his eyes tight and tossed his head back and forth in sweet frustration. Kevin knew he wanted more, but the guitarist was in control tonight, he got to set the pace not Billie.   
The younger man continued his slow assault on the singer, purposely dragging his cock slowly over Billie’s sweet spot. He pinched Billie’s nipples before closing in for more kissing, tongues dancing, flesh bumps rising, sweat beginning to form, it was almost too much. Kevin continued to kiss and moan into Billie’s mouth as he increased his pace. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Kevin arched up and back, he maneuvered the singer’s legs over his shoulders and lean forward allowing him a good angle and leverage. The guitarist slowly pulled back, paused and then slammed forward causing Billie to cry out in pleasure. Kevin let out a growl as Billie wrapped his fingers around his arms and dug in his nails. 

“Look at you,” Kevin hissed, “You love getting fucked, don’t you, Billie Joe.” Billie answered with a low moan and Kevin smiled as he wrapped his calloused fingers around Billie’s hard cock. The older man threw his head back and cried aloud. “You want to cum Billie Joe?” Kevin asked between pants. Billie fervently nodded. Kevin tightened his grip and tugged, another cried escaped Billie. “Say it,” Kevin hissed as he pounded harder. Billie moan louder, panted harder, then looked at Kevin and breathlessly pleaded, “please, let me cum, make me cum.” Kevin twisted, pulled and tugged at Billie’s weeping cock, sweeping his thumb over his sensitive head all keeping in time with his pounding thrusts, with his other hand he reached down and pinched Billie’s nipple hard, “Let me see you cum Billie Joe,” he demanded. Billie went ridged under Kevin thrusting hard into his hand. With a loud cry Billie came, shuddering hard in Kevin’s hand. With a growl Kevin leaned over grabbing Billie’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. He drove deep and hard, sweat beginning to drip down his chest. Then the guitarist threw his head back cumming hard and deep within the older man finally collapsing on Billie when he was entirely spent. 

It took Kevin a few moments to regain his senses, as he did, he laid soft kisses along Billie’s cheek and neck. He tried to gain control of his breathing as he felt Billie’s chest rapidly rise and fall beneath him. With a grunt Kevin pulled back regretfully breaking the connection between the two. He rolled off of the singer and forced himself to stand and walk to the bathroom. He returned moments later with a warm soapy washcloth and proceeded to clean up the old man now laying still looking very satisfied and peaceful. When he had finished carefully and lovingly cleaning up the messes on their bodies, Kevin disposed of the washcloth before laying down next to Billie and pulling the covers over them. Kevin ran his hand softly through Billie’s damp hair and held the singer in a tight protective embrace. The younger man kissed his mentor’s forehead, “Anytime you need me this way I will be more than happy to oblige.” Billie tightly hugged Kevin in response. “Sleep now,” Kevin whispered, “You have done well,” and with that both men fell into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
